Star and the Go-Knights of Mewni
by Darren1138
Summary: With the wand almost useless, Star Butterfly is vulnerable to any evil forces, especially one from a dimension far darker than Ludo's own. It's up to a team of loyal knights from Mewni to protect Star while her parents search to restore her wand. A Power Rangers and Super Sentai parody and a prequel to Season 2.


**Star and the Go-Knights of Mewni**

 **Hey to all fans of SVTFOE! I'm about to enter a new realm of fanfiction with this piece of work.**

 **I have only spent a few days watching SVTFOE and yet I loved every bit of it enough to make a fanfiction story out of it. This will be a small episode of SVTFOE that serves as a parody to Power Rangers and Super Sentai (another specialty of mine). If you look into my other stories, you'll see another Power Rangers-styled parody with Arthur. But that will be a full-fledged fanfiction series. This, however, will be like one episode of the show. I'd call it a one-shot, but my habit of splitting episodes in two or more subchapters might make calling this a one-shot questionable.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys like the story. Also, do look out for a bunch of Easter Eggs I have placed and write down in the reviews on how many you have found.**

 **I do not own Star VS the Forces of Evil and Power Rangers and Super Sentai. These belong to Daron Nefcy, Saban Brands and Toei respectively.**

 **The Call to Action**

In the majestic kingdom of Mewni, where rainbows shone over the land and unicorns run wild, the castle in the middle of the kingdom was as quiet as it could be.

"What are we going to do, River?!" Almost quiet… "The wand is now damaged beyond restoration and there's a missing piece of it somewhere in the middle of who knows where. What is to be done to fix all of this?!" In the royal throne room, a woman dressed in the most elegant dress and with an aristocratic white wig over her head, was in a state of pure panic as she walked around and around in the room. Her husband, a short and plump king, was doing his best to keep his beloved wife composed.

"Calm down, my beloved wife." he pleaded. "I've sent some of the best scouts in the kingdom. If anyone could find a little titbit in the middle of a vast dimension, it would be them."

"But it's already been two weeks since you sent them. And there's not a single word from them." She still walked on and on, worried sick about the precious piece of a wand that was entrusted under the protection of a very important person.

"Strange. I know I sent them to the location where the incident happened. Yet there's no sign of the missing piece? Intriguing." River Butterfly rubbed his chin in curiosity, but his thoughts were put aside as he went to comfort Queen Butterfly. "Do not worry, my love. There's still a chance we will find the piece."

"That's not even half the problem. All I'm concerned about is our daughter's protection. The wand is practically useless for now. What if she gets attacked?"

"She has her human friends to watch her back. If anything, they will be there for her. And the wand is not **entirely** useless. It might still have a little bit of spark and magic in it." King Butterfly's words of reassurance have, at last, calmed the panicked Queen Butterfly down. Now she had nothing to worry about when it comes to their daughter, Star Butterfly, who was now spending her time on another dimension on Earth for rehabilitation from her previous hyperactive nature that caused a lot of damage to the kingdom.

"I suppose you're right." She said, cupping her hands on her husband's and giving him a small smile. But the smile didn't last. "But I still think we should give her a little more of our protection. Who knows what kind of evil beings would be out there. Her wand is now in no position to help her in the long run." King Butterfly then thought for a moment for a way to fulfil his wife's suggestion.

"Do you suppose we should send them?" he asked.

"Them? River! I hope you do not mean the Royal Guard!" crossed Queen Butterfly. "As loyal and powerful as they are, they were pretty much responsible for Star's unintentional violence in her younger years."

"No, my Queen. I meant **them**." For a while, Queen Butterfly thought out who King Butterfly referred 'them' to. Her eyes widened in realization, and a wide grin formed on her face.

"Ahh… Indeed, River. The Go-Knights of Mewni. They would be the perfect bodyguards for our daughter." She clasped her hands together with high hopes. "Contact them, immediately."

Elsewhere, in a control room, there was a huge computer screen up on a wall which was also connected to a control console down below it. Sitting at the console, was a teenager who was relaxing on his chair, with his feet resting on the console and his hands behind his head.

The young man was wearing a white suit with red lines coloured down at the sides. He also wore red gloves and boots and a red cape was wrapped around his neck. He had a red helmet with a crimson-coloured visor and a crown icon over his head.

He was simply just enjoying his free time, without a care in the world.

"Ahem!"

"Dgh! WHOA! Ooh!" With a rough throat clear sound from the screen, the boy was startled and fell from his chair and onto the floor. Quickly, to heed the call from the monitor, he quickly rose up from the floor and stood at attention to the caller, annoyed.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" he sharply yelled. "Messing with my Zen time was so not cool and…" As he looked up to who was 'messing with' him, he suddenly stopped his ranting. It was someone he did not want to mess with. "Oh! Your Majesty! Eheh. Wh-what an unexpected surprise!"

"Ehem. Yes. Now, seeing that I have 'messed with your Zen time'…" King Butterfly spoke with a low voice. "I came to see if you're not doing anything important for the moment."

"Oh no! I'm totally free now!" responded the boy with a panicked tone. "Yep, pretty much vacant now. Is there, um, anything we can do for you?"

"I've called you about something very important. You remember your old friend?"

"You mean your daughter, Star? Why of course I do. Wait, does this have to do with the recent Toffee incident she had been involved in two weeks ago?"

"Indeed it does. And I wanted to know if you're up for a special mission." The young man sat back at his seat and paid attention to King Butterfly. "As you might know, Star was forced to sacrifice her wand's power to save a friend she made during her time in the Earth dimension. And now, she is practically defenceless. Although her friend can be there for her, I'm not convinced that he can handle any potential dangers."

"What? Like Ludo?" he said unamused. "Pfft. That small fry couldn't steal tadpoles from a buff frog." However, King Butterfly did not take his enthusiasm nicely.

"Do not underestimate the forces of evil, Aron." he stressed. "This is a serious case. You know very well that there are indeed more powerful villains out there. Including your arch-nemesis."

"Gorlo?" Aron still was playing it cool as he thought about his mortal enemy. "That sorry excuse of an evil monarch is more interested on terraforming his little kingdom of floating pyramids."

"Which could give him more of a reason to steal whatever is left of Star's powers." With the King's statement, Aron could not find any more sense to joke.

"Good point… So, what would you like us to do?" Finally with Aron back on the subject at hand, the King could discuss with him with ease.

"With the wand now weakened, we need some people to watch over my daughter while we search for a way to restore it. And we think that…" Then, King Butterfly was cut off by a hand from Aron.

"Say no more, Your Highness. This is clearly the job for…

" **The Go-Knights of Mewni!** "

Aron jumped up and made a battle pose, thrusting out both of his fists into the air and spreading his legs to the sides.

"Ahem. Correct. You and your team must be under full surveillance of my daughter's well-being while we do our part to fix her wand."

"You got it, sir."

"And next time…" He squinted his eyes as he stared at him strictly. "… don't interrupt me like that."

"Apologies, Your Highness. And don't worry about Star. My team and I will keep a close eye on her." he said with full confidence in his voice. "If it weren't for me, she would have ended up in the belly of that sandwich monster. Ech! I can still smell the peanut butter from that day."

"Well then, good show, my boy. I knew I could count on you." thanked King Butterfly with a big smile.

"Anytime, sir. We'll set our course for the Earth dimension now. Let me get my team first."

"Very well. The Queen and I would like to express our undying gratitude to the heroes who have saved Mewni numerous times over. The safety of my daughter is in your hands. Good luck."

"Anything for my dad's old friend. Well, I gotta rush now. Farewell, my King."

The screen was shut off. Aron turned around, stood up and rubbed his helmet until a sparkle shone on it.

"Time to assemble the Go-Knights!"

"Gentlemen… and lady." In the same room, Aron called forth his teammates, the other Knights, who all wore similar suits, helmets and capes, but with different colours. The team consisted of four males, including Aron, and one female. The other members stood in a straight line while Aron walked around them, briefing them of their new assignment. "The King has requested us to perform a very important mission. It concerns our dear old friend, Star Butterfly. With her wand almost out of commission, she could use all the help she can get."

Aron then stopped in front of the Knight dressed in a blue suit.

"Solus. Your ability to fly will give us a bird's eye view of our surroundings." He walked towards the next Knight in Green.

"Ragor, your awesome strength can lay waste to anything around you. Just remember not to mess up like last time. The King is probably still upset from that little quake you caused at his courtyard.." Ragor laughed sheepishly, embarrassed from remembering said event.

"Uh huh. Y-yeah." Moving on, Aron stepped in front of the Yellow Knight.

"Nehro, that big ol' cannon of yours makes you the best gunman in the kingdom."

PPOOWWW!

Suddenly, Aron ducked for cover as an unexpected yellow laser blast nearly chipped his head off. The blast had seared through the concrete wall behind him, forming a burnt out hole. Aron stood back up and saw the small trail smoke rising from the barrel of a blaster, held by none other than the Yellow Knight.

"Hehe. Yep." said Aron nervously. "As expected from our best sharpshooter..." Nehro spun his weapon with his fingers and withdrew it back into the holster on his right hip.

Finally, Aron walked towards the last Knight dressed in pink.

"And lastly, Meera. Your gymnastics and high-flying kicks snaps the bad guys at the right direction." But again, Aron got a nice surprise when a bent foot appeared right at his neck, barely touching it. Aron was able to keep his neck from harm at the right moment to notice that the one who nearly broke his neck was the flexible Knight in front of him. "Geez, you gotta stop doing that!"

"Couldn't resist, amigo." Meera slyly teased in a Spanish accent.

"Alright. Then that settles it. Tomorrow, we embark for the Earth dimension and to our assignment. Let us not let the King and Queen down."

"We're with you, Aron." Solus spoke.

"Besides, Star Butterfly was like family to us." added Nehro. "We'll be glad to help keep her safe." Aron could not agree more, remembering all those times when they all played heroes and monsters with the Princess of Mewni. They all knew each other since they were almost five and spent the next seven years playing and hanging out with one another. But when the time came for the five Knights to embark on their first mission to another dimension, they had to part ways. Reluctantly, the would-be Go-Knights of Mewni said their farewells while Star stayed behind to be trained as a Princess. Now, two years have past, and the team will finally be reunited with their old friend.

"Okay team!" Aron exclaimed excitedly. "Let's prepare for our mission! Next stop, Earth Dimension!"

The team cheered on with similar feelings of excitement and nostalgia, willing to see their friend again. It seemed like it was going to be a fun mission with hanging out with Star and get to know the Earth Dimension from their own perspective.

However, someone was watching the team from the ceiling. Someone, who is also looking for some big trouble...

Somewhere else, there was a world that couldn't be any more different from the peace and beauty of Mewni. It was shrouded in a field of black clouds floating above a bloody red sky. Also floating around were numerous chunks of rock. The most noticable ones were shaped like pyramids and were etched with some scribbles of an ancient language. Out ofa ll of these rocks, one of them was huger than the rest. Moreover, it also had what appeared to be a group of buildings on top of its base, which was upside-down like the rest of the pyramid.

As the pyramid came closer to view, the tall rock towers were now more clearly visible as they really looked like man-made structures, with windows lining up the rough and rocky cylindrical walls. In one of the tallest towers, it had a large chamber similar to the one of the Butterflies'.

However, inside, the room is filled with dark and fatally sharp salagmites. The walls are red and spiky as well. There was no floor, but a bottomless pit with hot, scorching lava flowing endlessly. In the middle of the room, a rock bridge stretching from a front door to another rock formation. It was flat on the top, enough to sport a spiked throne chair. And sitting on the throne, there a figure wearing a ragged robe with a long headdress and a white and red kabuki mask.

He tapped his right fingers on the arm-rest while holding up his head with his left hand, which rested on his lap.

Suddenly, the front doors on the other side of the throne opened up, with a loud creaking sound. Behind the doors, a cloaked being, with a reptilian head and a long lizard tail popping out of the bottom of the robe, peeped from behind and saw the higher one sitting at his throne. He went in, closing the doors, and ran towards the throne. Crossing the bridge, he stopped at his master's feet and bowed down.

"Master Gorlo." he greeted. "I have received very important news." The mysterious being looked down at his servant.

"And what news do you bring me this time?" he responded with a grim and low voice, almost like he was bored. The servant was about to speak when he was cut off by the continuos chatter. "Is there anything you bring that would ever intrigue me at this point. I mean, it's not like another dimension ripe for the taking is going to let me conquer it or anything, right? So, let it out, Salamere."

"W-well, Master. It's from our spy device inside the ship of the Go-Knights." Salamere informed, but Gorlo's down expression was still there, even with the mention of his most hated foes.

"And what do you suppose they will be doing, hmmm? Going to protect the innocent and prevent us ftom launching another assault? Been there, done that..." It did not look like he was about to care, but Salamere kept on informing him anyway.

"Actually, sir. They were summoned by King Butterfly to protect a certain someone, who goes by the name of Star Butterfly." And at that moment, Gorlo's eyes widened in intrigue. The sudden mention of the name, Star Butterfly, caught his attention. A smile formed on his face as an evil sense of desire filled within his heart.

"Well then…" he said as he rubbed his hands, which were nothing more than mere bones. "Now that's something worth listening too. It's been a while since I've heard from the offspring of those Mewni despots." He stood up from his chair and walked towards a window behind his throne. He stopped in front of it to see the dark clouds drifting outside the castle; his hands tied to his back. Suddenly, a strike of lightning flashed brightly into his throne room, followed by a loud boom of thunder. "So, that moron Ludo has failed to get the wand. Perfect."

"But I've also heard that the wand, however, was heavily damaged after an incident with someone named Toffee." Slightly surprised by the turn of events, Gorlo rubbed his chin in curiosity, puzzled with the unknown name of Toffee.

"Hmmm, interesting." he uttered as he walked back to his throne. "Oh well, perhaps half the power of the Royal Wand will do. Gather the troops!" Pointing his finger in the air, he commanded his servant to rally up some collective group or army at the ready. As Salamere ran off after a salute, Gorlo returned to the comfort of his seat, tapping his fingers on his chair in pure anticipation, ready to conquer yet another dimension and acquire one of the multiverse's most precious artefacts. "Look out, Butterflies… Because I'm going to enjoy plucking the wings out of you all, one by one… Oh and Salamere! More Roach on a Stick, will you?!"

 **To be Continued…**


End file.
